User talk:NelwynEditor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DeathDog.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 12:35, March 27, 2015 (UTC) There's someone else here! Hello there! I'm surprised -- and quite content -- to discover that there is another editor here after all! --LelalMekha (talk) 13:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) *Saw your plea on Wookieepedia (I have a different username there) and figured I could return and help. I came here last year, but since it was abandoned, it didn't give me much incentive to do anything. For now, I'll be uploading some better quality images (the new 2013 DVD and Blu-ray has a brand new transfer, which is great to illustrate the articles). Let me know if you need anything. NelwynEditor (talk) 16:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) **Good to know that someone did hear my plea! You don't happen to know anything about the making of templates, do you? (Or perhaps you know of someone who could help with that.) --LelalMekha (talk) 20:35, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ***Not much, no. Although I believe Wikia has some predefined ones. NelwynEditor (talk) 20:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ****One of the most important things I'd like to have here is a better image upload form, like the one we have on Wookieepedia. It would be of great help to indicate a picture's copyright status, source and so on. --LelalMekha (talk) 20:51, March 27, 2015 (UTC) *****The copyright status is usually Fair Use. What could be useful is the type of picture upload (film screenshot, book cover, poster, etc). Did you manage to become the Wiki's admin? NelwynEditor (talk) 20:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ******I haven't made the request yet. First, I'm making sure that I have a lot of recent edits here in order to prove my good faith. (By the way, just out of curiosity, what's your username on the Wook?) --LelalMekha (talk) 21:03, March 27, 2015 (UTC) *******Alexrd. NelwynEditor (talk) 21:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ********Ah, yes! The Blu ray screenshots guy. :-) Thanks for helping out, by the way. I really hope others will take interest in this. I'd like to turn this into a good wikia, but I can't do it alone. --LelalMekha (talk) 21:08, March 27, 2015 (UTC) *********No problem. Unfortunately, in terms of content I can only contribute with info from what we see in the movie. Haven't had a chance to read the novels or guidebooks. NelwynEditor (talk) 21:19, March 27, 2015 (UTC) **********Never mind that; as you can see, the lack of structured, well-written content is enormous. If you can write only a little, but with good quality standrads, that'll help. --LelalMekha (talk) 21:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Wiki adoption Hello again! I have just made an official adoption request at Wikia Community Central. Given that you're the only other editor here, I need to know whether I have your approval. (We've already discussed this, so I know that I do. However, I still should follow the adoption procedure by the book.) :-) --LelalMekha (talk) 20:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) *Sure, you have my approval. Do I need to leave a reply on your adoption request at WCC? NelwynEditor (talk) 18:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) **I don't think it will be necessary. I'll give them a link to your talk page, and I guess that should be sufficient. (Oh, by the way, I have started a list of named things that need images. Should I forward it to you? It's getting quite long, actually, but there's no emergency.) --LelalMekha (talk) 19:04, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ***Yes, you can send it. NelwynEditor (talk) 19:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) List of required images As mentioned above, here is a list of required images for the wiki. It's already long, but I might still add new items now and then. However, since you're kindly using some of your time to take these screencaps, don't fortget there's no need to hurry. :-) *A proper pic for Elora Danan *The Ritual of Obliteration *Fin Raziel's Book of Magic *Franjean's eagle, Canterfree *The Battle of Tir Asleen *The Battle of Nockmaar *Bavmorda's conjuring room *Bavmorda's druids *Bavmorda's chief druid (the one who actually has dialogue in the movie) *Bavmorda's elfin knife *The King of Tir Asleen's armor *The Tir Asleen Castle's armory *A shot of the brownie warriors shooting arrows *The River Freen *The Daikini crossroads *Ufgood Reach (Willow's farm) *The Fairy Forest *Cherlindrea's wand *The Island of Fin Raziel *The Lake of Fin Raziel *The Knights of Galladoorn *An arbalest *A sword *The Army of Nockmaar *The Tir Asleen rebels *Kral (Sorsha's stallion) *Anything that goes with sorcerer, warrior, farmer, midwife, sorcery, general *The High Aldwin on his sedan chair *A pig *Bets (Willow's harnessed pig) *Nockmaar Valley *Tanthalos IX frozen in crystal (from the deleted scenes) *The Fish-Boy, both in child and fish forms (from the deleted scenes) *Crow's cage *Elora's birthmark *Blackroot *Spear *Bow *War chariot *The Nockmaar Lieutenant, the Nockmaar Warrior and the Rebel Trooper are special cases. I don't know whether they can actually be spotted in the movie. --LelalMekha (talk) 19:42, April 7, 2015 (UTC) **I've been busy lately and haven't been able to upload anything yet (I don't have the Blu-ray with me at the moment). But don't worry, whenever I get the chance, I'll upload them all. Feel free to edit the list whenever necessary. NelwynEditor (talk) 12:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ***Good to know. Thanks! --LelalMekha (talk) 16:46, May 3, 2015 (UTC)